


Some days.

by Miizurichan



Series: NSFW OTP Challenge: NoiAo [9]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, aonoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba notices that Noiz has had a shitty day at work. Fortunately, he knows precisely how to make Noiz feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some days.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who'll continue this? :DD  
> 9 is not a satisfying number, better to have 10!   
> Enjoy!

Aoba knows it’s been a long day at work for Noiz the moment he steps through the door. Although he’s in the kitchen, the door closes quieter than usual. That’s a sign that it’s been a shitty day at work. 

He doesn’t call out to Noiz to let him know that he knows he’s home, he waits patiently in the kitchen while preparing dinner. The night before, Noiz had muttered about spring rolls in his sleep, so Aoba took the liberty of making just that. 

Shuffling is heard as Noiz makes his way into the kitchen, but Aoba still doesn’t turn around or say anything. He knows to be patient at times like this, to let Noiz come to him. He continues taking up the finished spring rolls from the casserole of oil and puts them on a plate beside himself. 

When he feels the weight of a head on his shoulder and arms around his waist, he knows it’s okay. It’s fortunate that Aoba knows just what gets Noiz in a better mood on days like this. Good food and sweet loving is on the menu for today. 

When he’s done putting all the finished spring rolls on the plate, he lays his hands over Noiz’s hands and sways them slightly. “Hey.” Aoba turns around and reaches up to stroke his cheeks. He can tell how tired Noiz is. 

“Hey.” Noiz closes his eyes against his touch as he replies, then he takes one of Aoba’s hands and preps it with small kisses. The small gesture makes Aoba smile. “Ready for dinner?” He runs his hands over Noiz’s shoulders and squeezes them lightly as a silent reassurance. Aoba tilts his head slightly upwards to look into Noiz’s tired, green eyes. 

He gets a small hum as an answer and it’s enough. He knows Noiz doesn’t talk much on these days anyway. Aoba turns around to get the plate of spring rolls when he feels Noiz’s arms around his waist again. “Noiz, just go sit down.” Aoba kisses his chin and wiggles out of his arms to put the plate on the dinner table. Then he moves to set the table. He can see Noiz pouting as he reluctantly sits down. 

Dinner goes in silence, but it’s a comfortable silence. It’s the type of silence where you feel at home, where you don’t need talking to be comfortable.

Aoba was glad there weren’t many dishes today. All he wanted to do was help Noiz feel a bit better. 

Noiz was already in the bedroom when Aoba got there. He was working on removing his tie, but Aoba stopped him. “Let me do all the work for tonight.” He loosens the tie and leans down to kiss Noiz sweetly when he’s removed it and thrown it somewhere. Noiz hums in approval against his lips. 

His fingers work swiftly on the buttons of Noiz’s vest and he pulls both the jacket and the vest off at the same time. He could have folded them, but he doesn’t. His shirt was unbuttoned and removed just as easily. It’s thrown in the general direction of his other clothes. 

“Aoba-” Noiz is about to protest when Aoba sits down on his knees to remove his socks. “I told you, let me handle everything tonight.” He smiles and runs his hands up Noiz’s legs until he reaches the belt on his pants. He unbuckles it and pulls it out of the hoops around Noiz’s waist with practiced ease. 

Noiz sighs, but he relaxes and leans back on his arms a bit. He might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Lord knows he needs relax a bit. He raises his hips when Aoba is ready to pull his pants down his legs. Aoba’s fingers grazes past the inside of his knees and it makes him twitch a bit. It’s a ticklish spot. 

Aoba smiles when he’s flung the pants away, then he sits back and pulls off his shirt. He leans forward to press kisses everywhere on Noiz’s flat stomach. He can feel the muscles move as Noiz breathes and it makes him smile as he pulls off his own pants. 

He sits back again and licks his lips a bit. “Lift your hips again, Noiz.” Aoba looks at him and hooks his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. Noiz raises his hips and watches Aoba as he pulls them down and flings them away. 

Aoba sits back, but his hands rest on Noiz’s knees. A small frown settles on his face and it confuses Noiz greatly. “Aoba?” Warm hands move to cup his cheeks and Aoba sighs softly and leans against them. Then he shakes his head and removes the hands with his own. “Noiz… Will you let me finger you while I suck you off?” 

Just when Aoba thought he had seen everything, another surprise came. This time in the form of a blush, that stretched from Noiz’s cheeks and to his chest. A nod is all he gets in return. 

Aoba stands up and leans over Noiz to kiss him. “I’ll be gentle, you know that.” He smiles and stands up straight. “I know.” He can tell Noiz is looking at him as he gets the lube. 

Smiling softly, Aoba walks back to Noiz and pushes him down onto the bed. Then he sits down on his knees and pulls Noiz forward so his butt is hanging a bit over the edge of the bed. Aoba can’t help but think that Noiz looks very nice like this. 

He’s topped before; it’s not as if he hasn’t seen this before. He just wants to drink in the sight of Noiz when he’s like this, but it’s no time for teasing today. 

Aoba watches Noiz as he pours some lube over his fingers and spreads it over them. He shoots his blond lover a grin before leaning forward to give the head of his dick a slow lick. 

Noiz groans lowly at the sensation and arches his back as one of Aoba’s fingers slide into him. The small stretch isn’t painful. 

Aoba closes his eyes as he takes Noiz into his mouth and sucks lightly on the head while thrusting the finger. By the moans spilling out of Noiz’s mouth, he can tell it’s pleasurable for him. 

It doesn’t take long for Noiz to start feeling impatient. A small noise, almost like a whine, leaves his lips and it makes Aoba look up at him. Noiz doesn’t need to say anything for Aoba to understand. 

Aoba closes his eyes again and pulls his finger out before coming back with two. Noiz can tell he’s being gentle and the small burn is quickly washed away by the way Aoba sucks on his dick. He’s always loved the feeling – and the sight of Aoba sucking him off. 

Today he doesn’t have time to drink in the sight of Aoba though. Today he lets himself be moved by the waves of pleasure shooting up his spine with every suck and ever thrust Aoba provides. 

Noiz knows he’s a goner when Aoba curls his fingers upward while thrusting his fingers slightly. He doesn’t slow down the sucking either and the stimuli from both sides is almost too much. 

He reaches to lace his hand with Aoba’s free hand and he can’t help but rock his hips slightly because of the pleasure. Aoba hums around him and Noiz can’t hold it anymore. He squeezes Aoba’s hand and arches his back as he comes. 

Aoba pulls back to the head just in time and swallows with practiced ease. He licks Noiz through the rest of his orgasm and continues to pay attention to his prostate with his fingers until it’s over. 

Aoba notices how heavily Noiz is breathing when he pulls away and pulls out his fingers. He can’t help but wonder if something big happened. “Noiz.” Aoba moves up to lay beside him. 

Noiz just shakes his head with a breathless laugh. “It’s nothing, Aoba. I just really needed that.” He turns his head to look at him and Aoba just sighs relieved at the small, sweet smile on his lips. “Good. I’m always happy to help.” Aoba grins and leans down to kiss Noiz softly before he gets up to find a tissue to dry his hand with. It’s quite fortunate they keep the tissue box on the nightstand. 

When he flops down on the bed again he’s swept into Noiz’s arms and under the sheets. Aoba chuckles softly and tangles his legs with Noiz’s. “You’re awfully snuggly today. It’s nice.” He closes his eyes and hums softly as he feels Noiz’s fingers thread through his hair. 

“Some days just are like that.” Noiz shrugs and stretches a bit before he nuzzles his face back into the crook of Aoba’s neck. “Hmm, are they?” Aoba smiles and runs a hand through his short hair. 

Aoba can’t help but think that Noiz is extremely cute sometimes. He tends to be a bit of a perverted brat at times but he still has his moments. Aoba definitely makes sure to cherish those moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this even count as the sweet & passionate prompt?? ohwell, kinda? 
> 
> Well, i've been in a hardcore smutblock so I apologize if this smut is awful, I might redo it or something, I don't know yet OTL


End file.
